My Last Leaves
by 218SummerHope
Summary: Your heart is only going further away, I can't grab you. Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin BL, AU, Fiction!


_**Pair: Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Length: Oneshoot**_

 _ **Genre: Romance.**_

 _ **BL, AU, Fiction!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Your heart is only going further away, I can't grab you  
I can't grab you any more

.

.

.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?" Tanya seorang pria manis yang duduk di samping Namjoon.

"Bagaimana jika pergi ke taman? Kau mengatakan merindukan musim semi dan ingin melihat sakura bermekaran kan" Ajak Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari kemudi.

Pria manis di sampingnya mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum manis, menikmati perjalanannya dari sisi jendela mobil. Namjoon tersenyum simpul melihat pria kesayangnnya kembali tersenyum, ada rasa lega dalam dadanya setelah penantian panjang selama ini.

Namjoon pun memarkirkan mobil hitamnya tak jauh dari taman tersebut.

"kita sampai. Ayo keluar" Ujarnya sembari mengusap puncak kepala pria manis di sampingnya.

Pria manis itu Kim seokjin, kekasihnya. Seorang pria yang lebih tua dari Namjoon dan sudah mengisi hari-hari Namjoon selama lima tahun terakhir.

.

.

Namjoon diam-diam memperhatikan pria kesayangannya itu, ada rasa bahagia melihat Seokjin kembali tersenyum, matanya yang semula sayu kini kembali bersinar dan meneduhkan.

Seokjin baru saja kembali pulih dari masa komanya selama enam bulan lamanya karena sebuah penyakit yang di deritanya dan membuat Namjoon terlihat kosong tanpa Seokjin, namun Namjoon berterima kasih setidaknya sejak dua minggu lalu Seokjin sudah dan kembali pulih.

Hari ini Seokjin bisa kembali pulang ke rumah, namun sebelum pulang kerumah Namjoon mengajak Seokjin untuk mampir ke taman.

Namjoon bersyukur tuhan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan kecil hanya dengan melihat Seokjin tersenyum seperti sedia kala, melihat tingkah manja Seokjin.

Namjoon melamun cukup lama sampai Seokjin menyadari dan mulai menggerak-gerakan tangannya di hadapan wajah Namjoon, di detik berikutnya Namjoon tersadar dan mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin sayang.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Kau melamun. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu ?" Tanya Seokjin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada sayang."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Seokjin meyakinkan.

"Tentu. Sekarang kau ingin kemana?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke sana. Di sana ada danau dengan pemandangan bagus dan tentu saja pohon sakura yang lebih banyak. Kau ingin ?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Seokjin langsung mengganggukkan kepalanya semangat, di sertai senyuman manis yang menunjukan barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Ayo kesana"

Namjoon pun menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari milik Seokjin, rasa hangat mulai menyelimuti keduanya. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama, menikmati suasana musim semi dan semilir angin di pinggir danau.

.

.

.

Tujuh bulan berlalu

.

Di penghujung musim gugur, angin terasa semakin dingin. Daun-daun berjatuhan dan menutup sebagian jalanan aspal.

Namjoon keluar dari mobil hitamnya, tak lupa membawa satu bonquet bunga _Baby Breath_ kesukaan Seokjin. Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu kekasihnya. Namjoon berhenti di sebuah gundukan rumput berwarna hijau dengan bunga yang masih segar diatasnya. Sepertinya seseorang baru saja menemui kekasihnya.

Dia menarik garis senyuman di bibirnya, dia meletakan satu bonquet bunga kesukaan Seokjin tepat di depan batu nisan milik Seokjin. Namjoon merapalkan doa sebentar setelahnya mengusap batu nisan yang tertulis nama kekasihnya tersebut. Padangannya mulai kabur oleh air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha dia tahan, namun di detik berikutnya air mata itu perlahan menetes membasahi pipinya.

bibirnya bergetar, tubuh besarnya ambruk memeluk gundukan makam kekasihnya. Matanya mulai memerah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

.

.

" _Sayang, aku datang._  
 _Bagaimana kabarmu?_  
 _Maaf karena sejak hari itu aku belum bisa kembali dan hari ini aku menguatkan diri untuk datang._  
 _Aku membawakan bunga kesukaanmu, apa kau suka?"_

 _"Sayang, bagaimana disana? semuanya menjagamu kan?_  
 _Maaf, jika saja hari itu aku langsung membawamu pulang dan tidak pergi ke taman, mungkin saat ini kau masih bersamaku." Lanjutnya_

 _"Sayang kau ingat hari ini._  
 _Hari dimana semua seharusnya sibuk._  
 _Hari dimana seharusnya semua bahagia._  
 _Hari dimana aku menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manismu._  
 _Hari dimana semua orang melihat senyum bahagiamu dan melihat kita di altar mengucap janji sehidup semati."_

 _"Tapi tuhan punya rencana lain, sayang._  
 _Nyatanya sekarang aku disini, bersama kamu yang disana._  
 _Mungkin sebuah keinginan yang sejak lama kita nantikan tidak akan pernah terwujud." Ucapnya sembari sesekali mengela nafas panjang_

 _"Sayang, sekarang kau tidak perlu merasa lelah, dan tidak lagi merasakan sakit._  
 _Tuhan akan selalu menjagamu, memelukmu kala sakit itu kembali datang, saat aku tidak bisa lagi memelukmu."_

Namjoon mengecup batu nisan tersebut berulang kali, matanya merah dan sembab. Tubuhnya bergetar dan lemah. Dia berusaha bangkit dan berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya.

Melajukan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman.

.

.

Tujuh bulan sebelumnya

.

"Kita duduk di sana" Ujar Namjoon sembari menunjuk ke sebuah kursi kayu di pinggir danau.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan

Mereka menikmati beberapa saat di pinggir danau, sembari melihat permandangan sekitar. Namun tiba-tiba Seokjin mencengkram lengan Namjoon kuat, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan wajahnya yang mulai pucat.

"Namjoonnnn" Ucap Seokjin lirih, di detik berikutnya dia tak sadarkan diri.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan langsung mencoba menyadarkan kekasihnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Namjoon langsung mengangkat Seokjin menuju mobil dan segera membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit. Namjoon melajukan mobilnya sambil terus berusaha menyadarkan Seokjin. Setibanya di rumah sakit Seokjin kembali mendapat perawatan intensif, namun tuhan punya rencana lain.

Bagai tersambar petir siang hari, Seokjin pergi meninggalkan Namjoon selamanya. Namjoon menyandarkan tubuhnya ke ranjang milik Seokjin, rasa lemas meliputi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, air mata yang terus mengalir sudah tak lagi dia pedulikan. Matanya sembab, padangannya kabur. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis di sisi ranjang Seokjin.

Dia melihat sosok kekasihnya tersenyum lembut di hadapannya. Namjoon berusaha menjelaskan padangannya, sosok tersebut semakin jelas dan samar terdengar suara lirih dari kekasihnya.

 _"Sayang, aku pergi. Terima kasih telah menjagaku._ "

.

.

.

.

-The End-

.

.

.

.

Hai, apa kabar?

Kangen nggak sama aku? hehehe

Maaf ya karena lagi slow banget updatenya. 🙏

Aku buat cerita baru  
Semoga kalian suka ya~

Ditunggu tanggapannya~

With love  
218SummerHope


End file.
